Domina
by Mrs.GingerHinkley
Summary: Rodolphus loves his wife, but even the best are tempted. Too bad Bellatrix likes to play with her food before she eats it. Rodolphus arrives home late from a social gathering Bellatrix did not attend, and he must face the... consequences.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Domina:

~lady of the house; mistress, owner; lady; sweetheart; wife~

(Latin, _f_)

* * *

Rodolphus climbed the cold stone stairs to his bedroom after an exhausting evening of high society. He was tired, yes. He was, however, no longer annoyed that his wife had managed to escape the repressive gathering due to a last minute summoning. Rather, Rodolphus replaced these ill feelings with the memories of a night well spent. For all the misgivings he held towards his sister-in-law, Rodolphus had to admit that Narcissa Malfoy arranged quite the guest list.

With a yawn, Rodolphus entered his darkened bedroom. He squinted at his bed and distinguished the form of his wife as the sheets rippled slightly.

"Rodolphus, honey," Bellatrix purred from the sheets, "is that you?"

A smile tugged the corner of Rodolphus's mouth. Leave it to a successful mission of murder and mayhem to put Bellatrix in a good mood.

"Bella, I didn't think you'd still be up."

Bellatrix's laughter-the dirtiest sound Rodolphus had ever heard-carried across the room. "Oh, I'll always be up as long as you're up," she said, popping her p.

Rodolphus grinned, suddenly not so tired anymore. Tossing his travelling cloak onto the chaise lounge, he began unfastening his dress robes.  
"Now, now, Rodolphus. Don't take away all my fun…"

His heart quickened as Bellatrix removed her covers and kneeled on the bed. Through the darkened room, her figure appeared silhouetted, beyond human.

"To be fair, it looks as though you've already robbed me of some of my fun."

Rodolphus noticed, indeed he noticed, his wife was clad only in a lacy black bra and panties. He particularly noticed as she stretched lavishly, fixing him with a devilish pout.

"I was hot."

"I'd venture you still are," Rodolphus laughed.

Drawing his wand, he conjured an orb of light that hung in the room so that the occupants were just ever so lightened.

"Come… here…" Bellatrix murmured, beckoning him with a twitch of her finger, "Roddy."

He needed no further invitation as he crossed the distance from the door to the bed in a few strides. Bellatrix smirked at his eagerness, Rodolphus matched her expression. Then, before he could register the wand in his wife's hand, she hit him with a spell that blasted him across the room. His head crunched loudly into the door, and he slumped to the floor.

Rodolphus clutched his head with a small moan, slightly dazed, but more so from the head injury than his wife's behavior. Bellatrix always had liked to play rough.

She leapt off the bed like a cat, then sauntered over to his fallen, but still yearning body. There was a glint in Bellatrix's dark eyes that warned Rodolphus that his wife's eagerness might manifest itself violently, as it sometimes did. His fingers inched towards his wand, just in case. Bellatrix kicked the wand across the bedroom.

"I don't think you'll be needing that wand tonight," she said, even as she twirled her own between her long fingers. In other words, Bellatrix intended to dominate tonight.

"I'm sure I'll find some other way to charm you," Rodolphus said, his mind still fuzzy. As he stared at his wife imposing form above him, the image blurred and he saw multiples of Bellatrix rolling her eyes.

She slashed her wand down and Rodolphus gasped at the stinging sensation. Apparently pleased with his reaction, Bellatrix completed the motion several times until Rodolphus reached up to stop her. He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Bellatrix, on the other hand, looked completely composed.

"Bella," he murmured, stroking the calf of her leg.

Bellatrix straddled Rodolphus, her knees on either side of his hips. Rodolphus cursed the fabric that separated them. His hands found the thin lace that lined Bellatrix's hips, and he slid his fingers beneath it. But before he could rip the garment off, Bellatrix grabbed his wrists and placed them over his head. Rodolphus made a noise of protest, and Bellatrix shifted at the noise.

Rodolphus knew he'd suffer if his hands disobeyed Bellatrix's wishes again, but still he found them crawling across her thighs.

Bellatrix growled, and a second later, his wrists were magically pinned above his head. "Do you doubt that I'm worth the wait?" Bellatrix simpered. "Or are you simply incapable of self-control?"

Rodolphus bit his tongue as he repressed a groan of agony. If Bellatrix knew how effectively the waiting tormented him, she would drag this out for hours. But as Bellatrix leaned over his body so that her eyes bored into his, Rodolphus knew his thoughts were no longer secret.

"Aw, am I hurting poor widdle Roddy?"

Rodolphus swallowed her hot breath. "Yes, Bella. _Yes_."

Inches from his mouth, Bellatrix ran her tongue over her lips slowly.

"And you just love it, don't you."

She ran her wand up his chest, ripping the fabric and searing his skin in one motion. He struggled to form an answer as her sharp teeth grazed the skin above his belt. Rodolphus moaned as Bellatrix scooted herself up his torso. He gritted his teeth as squirmed below his wife, longing to have her, knowing that the more he protested, the longer Bellatrix would entertain her sadism.

She traced her wand across his heart as she leaned to whisper in his ear. Rodolphus breathed unevenly as her nose tickled his earlobe. He could feel her lips part as she murmured, "_Crucio_."

Rodolphus realized too late that he screamed as he heard Bellatrix cackle, her hips shaking with laughter. He didn't know how long the curse lasted, only that he needed his wife more than ever as he writhed beneath her.

"Bellatrix," he moaned weakly. Rodolphus was breathing into her chest, he realized when his senses slowly returned. Her body spread on top of him, smothered by her breasts, Rodolphus barely noticed as Bellatrix played with his fingers. But then, as he felt his pinky snap, Rodolphus shifted his attention from his wife's amble features to her sadomasochistic mind.

"Ow!" Rodolphus shouted. "Bloody hell, that was my finger, Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix's mouth formed a tight line across her face, and part of Rodolphus doubted she meant this to be pleasurable. Indeed, there was another crack as Bellatrix twisted the next finger.

"Are you mad? You're breaking my fingers!" Rodolphus screamed.

His left hand rendered completely useless, Bellatrix moved onto the fingers of his right hand.

"How quickly you catch on," Bellatrix muttered, all seduction removed from her voice as she yanked back his thumb.

Wandless, Rodolphus wasn't about to attack his wife. Instead, he asked feebly, "Am I still supposed to be enjoying this?"

Bellatrix smiled as she pulled his right hand to her chest, stroking the fingers soothingly. "But, Rodolphus, you enjoy all sorts of things you shouldn't enjoy, so I thought this would be perfect."

Bellatrix guided his last, unbroken pointer finger across the rise and fall of her breasts. This action complete, she kissed the finger before snapping it in front of Rodolphus's pleading eyes.

"And the next time your fingers find their way through another woman's dress, your hands won't be the only things I hurt," Bella spat.

Rodolphus gaped in fear as Bellatrix's wand tip dug into his chin, her pointed nails into his chest.

"Bella, baby, listen-"  
"No. You listen. If you want to grope pretty blondes at high society parties, you should have married my sister. But I will not tolerate you messing around with Veela while you belong to me."

The tip of Bellatrix's wand began to burn, and Rodolphus could smell his own searing flesh.

"Bellatrix, where'd you come up with the idea that I was fooling around with anybody?" Rodolphus chuckled nervously.

"My sister," Bellatrix growled, "is a wonderful wealth of information. And the next time you intend to fondle a little tart behind my back, I suggest you don't let Cissy see you."

Rodolphus gulped, suddenly remembering the scorching glare of Narcissa's eyes as she inopportunely opened the door behind which Rodolphus was intertwined with a tasty little Veela.

A tasty little Veela that would surely be the death of him, Rodolphus amended as Bellatrix's face reddened with anger.

"Just because I'm detained with an assignment when you're not does not give you the excuse to find a conquest of your own. And at my sister's party, you pig!" Bellatrix said, disgust contorting her features. "You belong to me. You are mine. And I _don't_ like sharing, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Her teeth bared, Bellatrix leaned towards Rodolphus's face. "If anybody is going to make a scandal with you at a high society gathering… it's going to be _me_."

Rodolphus breathed a tiny sigh of relief as Bellatrix removed herself from his body.

She raised an eyebrow as she stared down upon him. "And, that way," she said, "you won't have to hide while you enjoy your little tryst."

Rodolphus thought he caught the tiniest glimmer of forgiveness in his wife's eyes.

He couldn't help but watch her as she sat on the edge of their bed, lacing up her boots. But it was with dismay that he watched her throw on a robe over her body.

She walked over to him as though considering whether or not she'd lift her binding spells. "I'll deal with you when I return," she decided, rubbing her wand against her thigh.

"Where are you going?" Rodolphus asked, catching a final glimpse of his wife's panties as she stepped over him.

Bellatrix smirked. "Oh, I thought I'd visit your little Veela. I'm sure Cissy won't mind if one less tart attends her next party."

Rodolphus didn't even bother to ask how Bellatrix planned to find said Veela. He only hoped that his wife had better luck hiding her interactions with the Veela than he had. If he knew Bellatrix, there would be blood.

"If you're still _up_ when I get back," Bellatrix drawled, then softened only slightly, "I'll put your dead little Veela to shame."

Rodolphus grinned, then winced as Bellatrix slammed the door into his head as she left. Though he wasn't foolish enough to doubt his wife's anger, Rodolphus had an inclination that Bellatrix was secretly thankful for an excuse to punish him. Sometimes, Rodolphus thought his wife was just slightly misnamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have no idea what possessed me to write this aside from a nagging plot bunny who giggled about the shared 'trix' of both Bella and Domina... and how well the second title fitted dear Bella just as well as female warrior. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
